A New Arrival
by SurfacingScreams
Summary: Nao Imôto crash lands on Earth after trailing Zim, and is being held captive in Dib's lab. After Dib rescues her, what is made of her? ( Chapter SIX ... now up with brightly colored lights and flashy slogans! Okay, maybe not. But it IS up! )
1. Persuants

p class=MsoNormalDib ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Past thighted street lamps, under the stars and the darkened sky. He ran untiis lungs were screaming at him, his throat feeling as if he was going tupture. What had he been running from? He surely didn't know. Whatever ias, it was a horrible object bent on killing and conquering. After whaeemed to be an eternity, he stopped, placing his hands on his knees as hent over to catch his breath. His thoughts came in short bursts -  
mimicking his own breathing. He couldn't take the running he had just done.  
He fell to the ground, shifting his own weight so he could rest against thide of a building on the nearby street. After he gained his breath, he sahat was happening. His life had just passed before his eyes. Unlucky for  
Dib, he saw nothing but oddly discolored shapes and a black background. Hae passed out? The only thing he remembered was Zim, his archenemy. Thlive green alien bent on world domination. He remembered being knockenconscious. By what? A piece of machinery? Zim himself? Dib shrugged ill off, just trying to stay conscious and keep breathing as well as hould. He sighed, his throat aching and burning, at the fact that he diot have the faintest clue as to where he was. Moments passed and Diecame even more exhausted as his physical body had already been in thirst place. Yet, his mind kept on wandering away from his situation - thact that he was lost. He leaned his head against the building on thtreet, ignoring the vexed looks from the other organisms walking thtreet at the time. Dib nodded off into a light sleep, his trenchcoat doin bad job at keeping his body warm.  
  
iHe was running . . . running . . . Zim. He couldn't let Zim catch up tim, though he knew it would happen somehow. Sometime in the near future.  
He had almost gotten into the laboratory of the alien, but had gotteaught by the computer, which controlled Zim's base. Struggling to geree, he took a very slight glance at Zim. He saw him laughing like razed maniac. Laughing at the fact that the horrible stink-human was reado face his own death for being so nosy. He wouldn't let this happen.  
Never. Not EVER! Anger had boiled inside of him, causing him to lash ougainst the robotic arms entangling around him. As the robot quicklumbled him, he took off as fast as his legs would carry him, hearing thngry shouts of the alien behind him. No, he wouldn't get caught today. Hirain let the fact that Zim would not let him get away this easily bubblnto his mind's frame. Just as he suspected, Zim had begun chasing him,  
using his robotic spider legs from his pack attached to the back of him.  
The alien was gaining on him, and he was losing his breath every second hook one! Quickly, he veered into a narrow alleyway, trying to out maneuveis enemy, believing that because the odd-looking boosters took time tperate, he wouldn't have too much time to think about where he was going.  
He cursed himself inwardly as he realized the other side of the alleywaad been fenced off.  
  
"It's time to meet your horrible, stinking fate, Dib! Come out, come out,  
wherever you are!" He heard Zim scream. He also noted that Zim had beeicking up the playground dialogue that the children had been using;  
taunting and the like. But, no, he would never face his death, not at thioint in his life. Like a cornered animal, he did what he felt was right.  
He simply climbed the fence, accidentally tearing away some of his shirt.  
He grunted, running on. Everything from then on just seemed a blur to him.  
He ran as fast as he could carry himself. Past the lighted street lamps,  
under the stars and the darkened sky. He ran until his lungs wercreaming at him, his throat feeling as if he was going to rupture . .  
./i  
  
  
  
centerMerry Christmas, people. [ Internet-sarcasm detection. ] This is mirst fanfiction that I have ever been able to really write out and keeith it. I usually get tired with one thing and move onto the next. I think  
I have A.D.D. Eh, I doubt I do, but . . . I'll keep at my annoyances. [ I'ambling. ] It's going to get a bit slow from the start, and I keep owelling on DETAIL . . . so . . . that's gonna be a real bitch. I don'now if I'll finish this, but . . . if it's clear that people don't hate mlready, I will!  
  
  
  
bReview!! 


	2. A New Arrival

[ Eh - writer's note: My program for typing and everything is being evil, and it's causing a lot of spelling errors that weren't even there in the first place. So, if there are any unnecessary spelling errors, do not mind them. Blame them on my compooter because it makes me look like I type with a lisp. ::Insert cheesy Internet smiley here.:: Eh, a word to the living - I am going to be including lyrics from Sarah McLachlans' "Fear". ::Smirks smugly.:: Because I can. They're not all together, though, they're scattered. If you've heard the song, then you can piece them together. If not . . . eh, they're still pretty obvious. Time for me to shut up. ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib sat up in a fury. Why did he have to relive that horrible moment? He shook his head, his hands clasped to the side of his head. Unknowing as to exactly where he was, Dib stood up, his body stiff and numb from sleeping in such an awkward position. The cold, autumnal air whipped against his small frame as he began walking, ignoring any pain from the "adventure" he recently had with the alien. Pain surged through his body, as he lurched through every step he took. Once out into a larger pile of the crumbling society, he realized he was on the northern side of the city.  
  
"What an odd place to be," he thought to himself. "Did I actually go this far?" He shook his head, trying to keep his internally bickering mind at bay as he slowly walked home.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while of traipsing around, Dib reached home. He didn't bother to take off his coat, or his boots. He ignored the little bleeping noises coming from Gaz over on the couch. Shrugging to himself, he realized that she was there half the time of her life anyway, and she probably didn't even notice him. He noted to himself that she needed a life. Probably as much as he did.  
  
He headed towards the stairs, heading down. As he was ready to open the door, a vexed voice caught his hand by its words. "Don't go in Dad's lab, Dib. Dad said to stay out of there tonight." Gaz growled. Dib rolled his eyes, opening the latch anyway, but something told him to reply. "Why, Gaz? Isn't he at another meeting? I thought he had to . . . to . . ." Dib's voice trailed off, after an internal instinct of knowing that Gaz wasn't listening. He shrugged again, and made his way towards his father's lab.  
  
As he peeked in the lab, he noticed all of the lights were on. "What the hell is going on?" Dib mused to himself. "I thought he wasn't home!" He then realized that he only assumed that he left. Gaz had made no such movement in saying that he was home. Luckily, his father was too busy mixing two sorts of liquids. They were both dark red shades. Crimson, he thought.  
  
He heard his father mumbling something, but dare not move. Had it been blood that he was mixing? What on Earth was he doing?! He saw his father move from one side of an odd machine, towards another, still mumbling things as he went. Dib squinted to see what else he was doing.  
  
"Hmm, 53312 --- Nao G3924 --- experiment number twenty."  
  
Dib almost jumped. Experiment?! What was his father thinking? He had no time to think, but did not want to react. He might mess up the experiment. Slowly, as his father typed up random letters on a computer console attached to the machine, the door of the machine rose, giving light to a shadowed figure .  
  
  
  
[ Ooooo . spooky! I've been typing like a frantic maniac because Skool starts in less than . ::Checks watch.:: five minutes, so I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger. I'll write more when I'm NOT being hurried for the sake of my whole grades. ::Rolls eyes in frustration.::persuer 


	3. Nao?

[ Hmm. Updates. I am getting a bit tired of so many chapters and everything. So, I guess I am gonna finish this story with a tragic ending. Why? Cuz I can, I guess. I like tragic and depressing things. ::Insert cheesy Internet-smiley here.:: ]  
  
  
  
"Hmmm . I doubt this will work. I hope it does . Issue 53312. Will this world? Mr. Scolex, where can he gone? Too many times in the day I am working to find out where the hell he has gone . where did he go?" Professor Membrane sighed once more, trying to shuffle around his room. Dib immediately slipped into another shadow, and out of his father's way. Quietly, his father went for the door, and left, still mumbling to himself and oblivious to the fact that his son was silently plotting something.  
  
As his father left the room, and Dib watched the figure. The figure seemed to be moving within the box, but something had blocked it off. It seemed impossible. What was Dib to do? His father just created life! He glared off into space, running towards the console of the computer attached to the odd- looking machine. Dib started typing frantically away at the keyboard, looking for ways to try and open the machine. Eventually, he realized that nothing was going to work, and his father was going to come back. So, Dib, being nothing less than a genius, started pounding his fist on the keyboard to get things to work.  
  
  
  
"EMERGENCY DESTRUCTION ACTIVATED!" blared the computer.  
  
  
  
Dib screeched, realizing that the new command that he accidentally put in would probably kill the organism sitting calmly in the box. Unknowing of the strength that was put into the organism, Dib watched it lift up the door. Rather, he watched it simply rip it open like a white-hot knife through butter.  
  
Standing there, Dib finally got a full glance at the organism. It looked like a cat. A feline. Just a small one, like a house cat - a tabby, maybe. Yet . it had the features of a human, as well. (Some would call it an anthropomorphic organism!)  
  
"Hello ." it chirped. "My name is Nao, I believe."  
  
  
  
[ Okay, YEAH. This was REALLY short, I know. I'm being forced off the computer by a teacher because I'm doing this at skool (Heh. I so bad.) and I dun think I'm aloud to do this! Eeeee .. Err . yeah. I'll fix this at home, I promise. ] 


	4. Nao ... an experiment ... or not?

Dib gasped lightly, grabbing Nao and taking her into the shadows of the laboratory that his father claimed his own. Nao tried to protest, but had a feeling it would be a good idea for her to shut up and go along with what this strange boy told her to do. So, she did. As Dib's father came down into the lab, he realized that somebody had been toying with the computer attached to the machine. His father cursed as his eyes widened.  
  
"My creation! Myyyy crrreeeaaaaaatttiioooonnnnn!" he screamed in horror. Nao covered her ears, and hissed loudly. Loud enough for Professor Membrane to hear. He whipped his head around, casting his gaze upon each of the figures in the darkened area of the lab. "Dib! Dib, what the hell are you doing?! Hadn't Gaz told you to stay out of here?!" Membrane screamed. Dib backed up, Nao's hand clasped in his, trying to slide against the wall and towards the exit. He had never seen his father this mad before. Not even when he had destroyed one of his dissection simulation modulators. He still didn't answer, and made a break for it.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting out of here alive, now, Dib! You deliberately disobeyed my rules!" Professor Membrane grabbed the back of his son's trenchcoat. (A/N: Whoever said Dib's father favored him over Gaz, anyhow? Membrane didn't even know his name in one of the episodes, let alone radiate anything but apathy!) Dib gagged, his reflex telling him to let go of Nao's hand. He reeeally didn't want to be brainwashed at the moment, no, he didn't. Nao looked back, retorting at the sight of Professor Membrane, giving off a little idea to Dib that she had been around longer than he believed.  
  
Nao hissed, not accustomed to using the English language, and leapt back towards Dib. Using her middle and index fingers of her left hand, she raked her claws upon Professor Membrane's fingers in which were hold Dib back from his freedom. Membrane screamed, as well as Dib, because Nao accidentally cut the side of Dib's neck, but not as deep as to scrape along a vital vein.  
  
Dib knew it was his signal to get the HELL out of there, so he did as his instincts told him to. He felt Nao's presence creep up behind him as he exited the lab, his father pursuing them. "Not again ." he thought. "I dislike running from aliens as same as my own father!" Nao rushed past him, looking back, and grabbing his wrist - dragging him along with her, headed for the door. He heard Gaz snicker from behind him, realizing that she was still on the couch. He dared not look back, and ran out the door with Nao.  
  
They ran until their lungs gay signal that they were going to rebel and rupture.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
"Nao, how long have you been here?" Dib squeaked, after he had regained his voice.  
  
"On Earth?" she replied. "For I have been on Earth for about twenty-four Earth-days, and I do miss my home quite much." Nao sighed, looking over herself. She was dressed in black cargo pants, and a black shirt. She did not pick the clothes, no, she would have let herself wear something much more . . . special, but when her ship crash-landed on this planet, it was the first pair of clothing she could find. Though she did not blend in too well anyway, with her feline features.  
  
"You mean to imply that my father did not create you?" Dib said wryly.  
  
"No," Nao answered immediately. "He did not. I am part of a race . . ." Nao looked around, her eyes narrowing and becoming very shifty. "From another planet, and I have sworn to my leaders that when I went on this certain mission, I would not tell any other alien species my details." Dib frowned at this, then glaring at her. "Why were you sent to this planet?"  
  
"A spy mission, of course. There is an Irken soldier on this planet. When he was making a patrol around, following something, he swerved, and I was not supposed to let him see who I was, so I banked right very quickly. The ship's balance was thrown off, and I went into a spin. The only thing I remember from then was waking up in a plasma tube . with a human peering at me." Nao shuddered.  
  
  
  
[ Eh. I can't write anymore. Too tired, dammit! I finally found a song that I am going to include later on. I think this was a pretty long chapter. I guess. ] 


	5. Self Destruct

[ Mmm . I found a nice song to include in upcoming chapters of the fic. This chapter will be long, cuz I have been having really bad problems with the length of my chapters. They suck! The song is "Here With Me" by Michelle Branch. I don't usually listen to her, but I have some of her songs, and from the other CD (Broken Bracelet) there's a 'Here With Me' that is not on her other CD. I dunno, that's my explanation for everything involving the fic. Oh . and if you know what a 'FANFICTION' is, you'll realize that I don't own these characters. Besides Nao, of course. Oh. Fun- fact - Nao's full name is "Naomi Imôchi". I dun think I ever mentioned that. And, to my last review, it was Dib's view of his father's pursuit, Membrane just needed the alien back. He was simply going to punish him. Simply? ]  
  
Dib quirked an eyebrow. "Why was my father mixing blood, then?"  
  
"I am not absolutely sure, but I do believe that he was trying to create a replica of me, without cloning. Your race is quite a failure at cloning your own species, I have heard." Nao answered quickly.  
  
Dib's mouth opened to lash out at that, but realized it was true. Another dilemma popped into his head. What was Zim chasing when Nao had crash- landed on this planet? He shuddered. Maybe . . . it was him whom Zim was chasing? He shook his head, trying to believe himself that he had not been almost run down by an alien ship. "Look," Dib sighed "I don't know what to do with you anymore, now do I? I suppose you are the superior race, but my father is a scientist and he is willing to do anything to get you back in that lab. I doubt you're here to conquer Earth, so I am going to work with you." Dib looked at the ground. He knew he couldn't go home.  
  
"Thank you," Nao replied. "But you do not really have to. I need to find my ship, and when I repair everything, I will finally get things ready and be off." She looked at Dib skeptically. "What will happen to you once I leave?" She, also, looked at the ground. "I do hope that my presence has not altered your living arrangements." Dib automatically knew what she meant. He doubted he would ever be able to get back home, but he took in a deep breath, drawing in all the courage he could possibly have. He tried on a brave voice. "No, no, I am going to help you whatever ways I can . . . only . . . if you help //me//, that is. That alien menace is still trying to take over the planet, and I need to stop him." His voice squeaked. "Will you try and help me?"  
  
Nao began walking at a quick pace, in which Dib had to trot to keep up with her. He didn't mind. "Well, of course. My race . . ." her voice trailed off. Should she tell the human about her race? Her secrets? She barely even knew him, and yet she was on the same side. Oh, what the Hell. She grinned "My race . . . the Dirsevs. We are a race that has been trying to fend off the conquering races of the galaxy." She rambled. "The Irkens . . . the Planet Jackers . . . and every so often, the Fay. That miniscule Invader has a plan to take over the world, mind you." Dib nodded. "Oh, I know this," Nao quickly hushed him. "Anyhow, I am supposed to deal with him. He is quite an incompetent being, and I was the only one dispatched for the initial operation." Nao looked towards the ground, knowing in her heart that she was just as looked down upon in her race as the alien was to his race." Dib blinked in confusion. There were that many races trying to conquer planets?! Nao continued despite the fact that Dib looked wide-eyed. "We aren't too technologically advanced, but we are an intelligent race, nonetheless. Plus, we are an army of few, so we will never be able to stop those diabolical races ourselves."  
  
Dib smiled. "Though, you're going to do it. I know you can."  
  
Nao smiled back then pointed to a very large field before them. "I do believe I crashed around here," She held her index finger in the air, pointing it down, and making circle motions "But I have no idea." She sighed. "This is getting frustrating!" Dib nodded feverishly, agreeing with her words.  
  
A beam of light hit the field, dancing along the individual blades of grass. Dib gasped, staggering back quietly to avoid being exposed. He looked towards Nao, fear plastered to his face. She simply dodged the light once more. It seemed to be scanning the entire field. She drew in a ragged breath. "I do believe your father has his minions on my ship." Nao furrowed her brow and growled lowly, trying desperately not to charge the slaves who worked for an unruly system. Dib simply nodded. "What do we do now? Wait?" Nao sighed, and looked up to Dib. "I must get to that ship. It would alter the human timeline if they got technology equipped with my ship."  
  
An invisible light bulb flashed over her head. "Dib," she pointed off into the forest about one hundred yards in the distance. "Get into the forest. Now." Confusion washed over Dib, but he dared not question the angry alien. He slowly nodded and without a word, raced into the darkness in front of him. As he looked around, darkness enveloping his body, he crouched behind a bare-looking bush. He quietly wondered why she had ordered him to leave her. Could she be abandoning him? He shook his head, silently screaming at his own paranoia.  
  
Hundreds of feet away, Nao pulled a device out of her pocket. It was shaped like the tusk of an elephant, only metallic, and was cluttered with odd- looking buttons. She pressed a certain button, which was a color no human eye could render. Smiling luridly, she took a few steps back and watched her cruiser ignite in flames, engulfing and swallowing every organism within a fifty-foot radius into atomic particles along with the itself. Nao, whom was quite close to the crash, simply shielded her eyes and face with her raised arm. Dib was blasted by heat, and fell over due to the explosion's sound - which was sure to break the barrier. He thought to himself, knowing in his head, that everybody within a hundred miles must have heard that, and search parties may be sent out to investigate the horrid sound.  
  
Or would they?  
  
Nao smiled luridly again to herself, knowing that the humans shouldn't toy with species more intelligent than themselves. The humans were another diabolical race, but due to their primitive ways and intra-species conflicts, they were destined to stay to their primitive nature. If they don't destroy their very own planet in the mean time. She sighed, realizing that the humans could be so much better if they did not wake up from their little dream states. Too many times, planets, similar to Earth would destroy itself, slowly rotting in their own delusional happiness, oblivious to the fact that they /weren't/ immortal, and would soon die out, just like the species thousands of millions of years before their time. Shrugging, she waved an arm in Dib's direction, motioning to come back towards her.  
  
Dib dusted himself off, and trotted towards Nao. "What happened?!" he cried, waving his arms in lunacy. Nao hushed him, and pressed each of his arms down to his side with her hands, her narrow fingers wrapping around his wrist, and her sharp nails digging into his skin. He yelped, and immediately shut up. Whispering, she explained to him what she had done. Dib only nodded, and figured out a fact that was slowly eating away at Nao's insides.  
  
"You're stranded, now . . ."  
  
[ Gawd. I love 'dem cliffhangers, don't I? I hope this satisfied some people. Thank you, and good night, my little minions of eternal darkness. ] 


	6. Here With Me

[ I am always hoping for a really long chapter to this, but I never get the time to do just that. I have so many people wanting things from me, believe it or not. I need to go outside, I need to help somebody, I need to do homework, I need to put an art-request up. Plus, X-Mas is coming up, and I have to . . . :: Shudders. :: save up money so I can buy my close family material possessions. Goddamn this society and their need for . . . stuff. Well, anywho, I'll try for a longer chapter this time. (Damn. Aren't you tired of hearing me saying that?) ]  
  
  
  
Nao looked at the ground once again, daylight creeping up over the horizon. She threw up her arms in defeat, rendering the fact that the human was right. She was stranded here. She had no other choice to destroy the alien she was ordered to do anyhow, she couldn't have a minor mishap stand in the way of the bigger mission! She clenched her teeth, and glared into the eyes of Dib.  
  
"You do know that I still have to destroy that alien." She said quietly. "I am not supposed to fail my mission. If I do . . ." Nao quietly trailed off, not wanting to explain what else would happen. How could the human know? She dropped her head, her top and bottom eyelids meeting slowly, separating her into darkness. The safe, warm darkness that, inevitably, everything would slide into one day. She shook her head slightly, so it would become barely noticeable to her acquaintance. No. She was not to think like that. She had the blood of a warrior. Warriors were not to lose their ambition.  
  
Dib only nodded, looking at the glossy-looking grass beneath him. What was he supposed to say? He was milling odd ideas around in his head. He prayed to the cosmos and beyond that he would be able to return home as soon as he could figure something out. That was just it. His mind was destined to stay as foggy as it has become. With the new events and odd happenings, Dib sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
1 In my head, I have dreams  
  
I have visions of many things  
  
Questions, longings, in my mind  
  
Excerpts fill my head  
  
I feel so trapped instead, but  
  
Trapped doesn't seem so bad . . .  
  
'Cause you are here  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nao tugged on Dib's sleeve, motioning him to follow as she began to trot towards an unknown destination, but Dib did not budge. Nao quirked a thin eyebrow as Dib fell to his knees in the midst of the field. He had nowhere to go. No home. Nothing. Where was he going to live? How was he going to live? A sudden wave of darkened emotions ran through his body, rushing at a malevolent pace. Nao kneeled before him, her eyes burning into his own. "Dib," she said quietly. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Shoot me," Dib said, taking her question as a rhetorical one. "Shoot me down. None of this is ever going to work. It will all fizzle. Every bit of it, I know that."  
  
Nao wrinkled her nose, realizing that what he said was absolute bullshit. Anger flared into her eyes as she narrowed them, still looking into the human's eyes. What was she to make of this? How could she feel anger for something so fragile? After all, she was the one to point the finger at. Nao sighed, and held out her left hand for the human to take, her wrist slim and fragile looking. Large, sharp claws tipped the ends of her slender fingers.  
  
Dib just looked at her, confusing lurking beyond his foggy glasses, a slow and agonizing pain in his heart made him cringe. He hoped Nao did not notice that. He noticed the temperature of the world around him. It was dreadfully getting cold. He sighed once again, keeping the malevolent thoughts of his own delusional prison away from his brain - to which it was already threatening insanity on him. Slowly, he extended his own hand, letting Nao embrace it. He noted that she was not cold at all. Her body heat seemed to warm him, giving his soul inspiration to live. Looking at the ground, he tried to hide the smile threatening to break out. Still, he felt trapped with nowhere to run to, but he had somebody to look towards. He lifted his head and pointed his gaze at the anthropomorph, smiling.  
  
  
  
Naomi smiled, pulling her hand away from Dib's, holding his hand with her right hand. Slowly, Dib's smile faded into a thin line. She placed her left hand on Dib's shoulder, making sure that her claws did not dig into his fragile skin. Her smile broadened, as well as his, and she brought him into a hug, something that her race, the Dirsevs, did not do so often. She flinched; trying to recoil from the touch she had just brought upon herself, but knew it was the best idea she had ever come to in her mind in her entire life. Within the cold night's air, their frigid breath's smoke- like apparition met and twined together, dancing like a pixie in the moonlight. It was so cold, yet their aura, together, brought a sense of peace upon each other, a sense of comfort, and of warmth.  
  
Dib flinched as well as he was pulled into the hug. He, in his tired and weak state, did not fight off what the Dirsev had done to him. After all, he was pleased that she had brought contact with him and her. Too many times, he had felt horrible. Cold and all alone, he would sit in his room. Nobody to comfort him. Not even his very own father would pretend he wasn't there. He knew his father was not anything but apathy with a mask of flesh and bones ever since his mother had passed, but none of this mattered now. He was not cold. And he was definitely not alone. So, instead of letting Imôto do all the contact, he brought his arms up, wrapping them around her. A gesture of kindness, and of friendship. He smiled to himself, bringing his gaze up to Nao, showing her that he was glad she was there. He knew she was just as glad as she was, as well.  
  
  
  
Naomi pulled away from their embrace, a smile plastered to her face. How could she not be happy? She was truly happy, something very, very rare in a Disevian warrior's society. Too many times, a warrior would be too busy. Plus, love was frowned upon in their society. But was love the real word for the action that had just taken place? No, of course it wasn't. Naomi was simply showing the human that he was not alone. That he did have a friend, and that friend was something that he would never lose. Ever.  
  
"You know," Naomi expressed. "You are never going to lose me, Dib. I will promise you one thing. You won't ever lose me. I will be there through thick and thin, as I've showed to you." She smiled slightly, looking at him with hopeful and bright eyes.  
  
Dib returned the smile, standing up from the fetal position that he brought himself to. He swayed slowly in the frosty weather, the cold embracing him, digging sharp needles of plummeting temperature into his skin. He winced as the cold bit into him, but kept that smile on his face nevertheless.  
  
"I know this, Nao." Dib returned, biting his tongue. "I thank you, dearly. Throughout my life, I don't think I've ever had a friend as special as you." He looked at her, one of his eyes closed, the other with his eyebrow raised. He felt awkward. He didn't like explaining his life story - however surreal he may put it - to anybody.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It doesn't mean anything  
  
Without you  
  
Here with me  
  
I could try to justify  
  
But I still need you . . . here with me  
  
In my heart  
  
I have hope  
  
Built on dreams  
  
You'll never know  
  
Answers to ideas left behind  
  
~*~*~  
  
Naomi stood as well, facing Dib with courage in her eyes. What was she to do now? She had just made a commitment of friendship to an alien on a foreign planet. She grinned at herself.  
  
"Now, it is time to kill that diabolical space alien." She said to Dib, amusement coursing through her words. She knew it was time, and she had not yet given up her mission. Of course not! Dirsev warrior, no matter how low they were looked upon, always finished their mission. Dire states were nothing to complain about. She wouldn't mind being stuck here.  
  
Dib smiled luridly back at her.  
  
"Of course," he uttered. "But how?"  
  
Nao shrugged. How was she supposed to know? Her battle plans had been blown up with her ship. "Well," she sighed. "I suppose we should just use brute force to bash into the home, wherever it is, kill the alien quickly and quietly, and leave without causing any disruption in the home."  
  
Dib closed one eye. "No, I do not believe that will work. Zim's house is a very, very large computer. The computer is voice operated and has many, many long tentacles. Those tentacles are lethal, believe me." Dib felt satisfied with his words enough that he was going to let Nao speak, but Nao couldn't speak. She was astonished by the human's knowledge of the alien invading his own planet. She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You know about this alien?" she asked skeptically.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Visions fill my head  
  
I feel so trapped instead, but  
  
Trapped didn't seem so bad . . .  
  
'Cause you are near  
  
It doesn't mean anything  
  
Without you  
  
Here with me  
  
Well I could try to justify  
  
But I still need you . . . here with me  
  
I can't do anything without you  
  
You give me strength to do anything  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Of course," Dib beamed. "I have been studying him. I believe you were chasing him before you crashed. He was chasing me before I veered into an alleyway. I had been on another spy mission to gather information on him so I could present it to my Swollen Eyeball cliché." Dib took a deep breath, sympathy in his eyes. "I am truly sorry. I did not know you were following him. If I had known, I wouldn't have made him turn quite so hard." He went on with his story that he had paused a few seconds ago. "Anyhow, Zim had found me and I just simply ran after he threatened to kill me. The alien has the power to do just that, so I decided I wouldn't stay around and tempt him." He laughed a sort, and looked at the dazed Naomi Imôto.  
  
"I had no idea that a human with your brain capacity could figure something like this out! I congratulate you." She swished her tail, and flicked an ear forwards - feeling more awkward than before. To get rid of the feeling, she began walking. "Where is this alien's home?" Dib only pointed towards the west part of the city.  
  
"About four blocks from here." He stated.  
  
And with that, they took off, deciding the fate for the alien.  
  
  
  
[ Wow. A lot longer than most of my chapters. I suppose next chapter will decide fates of . . . things. And stuff. Yeah. Good idea. Egh. I am sorry I haven't been updating this thing. I am trying to get over a bad case of Writer's Block. Ah well. Enjoy. ] 


End file.
